The value of disposable toothbrushes is well known in the populace. A disposable toothbrush with a reservoir for dentifrice is of recognized value. Various toothbrushes provide dentifrice storage, and some combine mouthwash storage. None of the disposable toothbrushes known in prior art provide all of the needs for proper oral hygiene. None of the prior art disposable toothbrushes provide a basic disposable toothbrush which stores and properly dispenses toothpaste, water, and mouthwash, with hand controls for each, as does the present device.